Waeland
Waeland is the northern-most of the western regions of Elatha, bordered by Isdones to the south and Alayte to the south-east. It is the native region of the group of Men called the Northmen or Waelinga. Species The dominant species of Waeland are Dark Elves, Dwarves, Waelinga, Orcs and Wood Elves, though the High Elves maintain a presence. Other species, such as Grey Elves, are rare but no unheard of. Nations Waeland is home to the nations of Ardagh, Armagh, Brae Nol, Cornwell, Cragmoor, Deependelve, Dhurak Nar, Glamorgan, Highwall, Karnym Bridge, Kleggan, Morkhain, Naz Khazam, Tol Cirlan and Wulfsdol. Natural Features Waeland contains a total of three major rivers and three minor rivers, three forests, a plain, and three mountain ranges, as well as one major lake and four minor lakes. Bone Hills The Bone Hills are the southern-most mountain range of Waeland, and forms the eastern boundary of Dhurak Nar. Bone River Bone River runs from the southern Bone Hills and west, until it is absorbed by the North River. The river forms the southern boundary of Dhurak Nar, separating the Orcs from the dangerous High Moor. Cold Peaks The longest mountain range in Waeland, the Cold Peaks are home to the Dwarven strongholds of Deependelve and Naz Khazam. Two passes - High Pass to the south and Wolf Pass to the north - cut through the Cold Peaks. Cold River Cold River runs from the southern Cold Peaks and west out to sea. Both Naz Khazam and the city of Amrain enjoys a close proximity to the river. It forms a boundary between Ardagh and Cornwell Coldwind Forest Coldwind Forest lies roughly at the middle of the Coldwind River. It is considered part of Ardagh, and is a major source of income for the inhabitants of the city of Caledorn. No Elves are known to live in the forest. Coldwind River The second-longest river in Waeland, Coldwind River runs from the northern Cold Peaks and west out to sea. As it runs through the landscape, it passes the cities of Caer Bruin and Caer Cairon, and forms a boundary between Ardagh and Armagh. Dark Wood Located at the spot where the Silver Stream is absorbed by the North River, Dark Wood is home to a small enclave of High Elves. High Moor The area between the North River in the north and the Northern Peaks in the south is known as the High Moor. It is home to Orcs, bandits and other cutthroats, as well as many dangerous animals and monsters. Only about half of the caravans that cross the High Moor in search of trade ever reach their destination. Ice Mountains The Ice Mountains is the northern-most mountain range in Waeland. It is home to several unique creatures, as well as Dark Elves from the city of Morkhain. Ice River The Ice River runs from the Ice Mountains in the north to the Cold Peaks in the south. It is the breeding ground of the unique Ice Bass, which are fished heavily in Karnym Bridge and Caer Ulath in Armagh. Loch Arian Loch Arian is the largest of the lakes in Armagh. Like the other lakes in Armagh, it is fed by an underground river, and is the home of several sorts of fish and some sorts of clams, all of which are fished from Caer Arian. Loch Camlin Loch Camlin is one of the lakes in Armagh. Like the other lakes in Armagh, it is fed by an underground river, and is the home of several sorts of fish and some sorts of clams, all of which are fished from Caer Camlin. Loch Gair Loch Gair is the smallest of the lakes in Armagh. Like the other lakes in Armagh, it is fed by an underground river, and is the home of several sorts of fish and some sorts of clams, all of which are fished from Caer Camlin and Caer Culain. Loch Gairlan Loch Gairlan is a large lake in Ardagh. It is fed by an underground river, and is the home of several sorts of fish and some sorts of clams, all of which are fished from Gairalain. Loch Langar Loch Langar is the largest of the lakes in Waeland. It is fed by a stream from the Ice Mountains, and is the home of several sorts of fish and some sorts of clams, all of which are fished from Cragmoor and Glamorgan. North River The longest river in Waeland, it runs from the Bone Hills in the east to the ocean in the west, passing Dhurak Nar, Highwall, and Cornwell. On its way, it gives life to Dark Wood and absorbs the Silver Stream. Silver Forest Second-largest of the Waeland forests, Silver Forest is the home of the Waeland Wood Elves, whose stronghold - Tol Cirlan - lies hidden within. Silver Stream The Silver Stream runs from the northern Cold Peaks into Dark Wood, where it is absorbed by the North River. It forms the boundary between Cornwell and the High Moor. History Waeland is the native region of the group of Men called Northmen or Waelinga, and this race was the first to settle in Waeland. Wood Elves from Isdones were the first outsiders to arrive, founding Tol Cirlan within the Silver Forest. They were followed soon after by the Dwarves, who founded Deependelve and Naz Khazam. Later, Dark Elves from the east arrived in the north-east, founding Morkhain. Waeland suffered greatly from the depravations of the Orcs. After being turned away from Isdones by the inhabitants of that region, the Orcs turned north, raiding and pillaging as far north as Karnym Bridge. Only Deependelve and Tol Cirlan avoided their attentions, thanks to Dwarven ingenuity and Elven magic. Eventually, the Orcs suffered defeats at Karnym Bridge in 1994 AI and Brae Nol in 1995 AI, losing the majority of their warriors. The surviving Orcs banded together and founded Dhurak Nar in 1995 AI. Map Category:Regions (Elatha)